villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
PC Principal
PC Principal is the (former) secondary antagonist in South Park's 19th season, serving as one of the most dramatic and powerful villains on the show to date. He took over Principal Victoria's job as principal, after the latter was "fired". He describes himself as the "language police", bullying people he deems are inappropriate and harassing, while hypocritically he himself is violent and harasses people. Biography PC Principal immediately begins punishing both students and adults for using intolerant terminology. He also runs a fraternity of other PC police, who make Kyle Broflovski their main target for not calling Caitlyn Jenner a "hero". Once Cartman, who had already been broken down and turned PC, had heard they were targeting Kyle, he and the other boys launched an assault on the fraternity house, including pregnant Mexican women and Syrian refugees. They completely trash the place and brawl with the PC fraternity until Kyle puts a stop to it. Most people are enjoying the subsequent peace that followed, but Kyle noted that because the PC had their frat house destroyed and everyone else is still being watched by the PC police, the only true victor in the conflict was Cartman himself, as he stayed in PC Principal's good graces while still plotting against him. He has since been involved in subsequent events throughout the season, such as clashing with Mr. Garrison over Canadian immigrants, and vouching for South Park when they made efforts to get a Whole Foods Mart built in town. PC Principal does show a kinder side later on, after hearing that Cartman was being ridiculed on Twitter for being fat, PC Principal seemed to genuinely want to help him out. Unfortunately, he does this by demanding that Cartman's classmates filter through his Twitter comments, giving two weeks detention to anyone who declines and refusing to listen to reasonable comments on how Cartman should just stop uploading photos of himself. Butters is the only one who takes the job, with the overwhelming negativity nearly killing him (though he does realize the error of his way after seeing a hospitalized Butters). A running joke is that PC Principal will suddenly shout at a student named Leslie to "shut her fucking pie hole". Fed up with Leslie's chattiness, PC Principal calls in the police in an act of intimidation. After a few episodes, Leslie actually did stop whispering to her friend during the assemblies but PC Principal believes she still keeps talking. The incident leads to Officer Barbrady getting discharged after accidentally shooting a student. Barbrady then meets with a private investigator who reveals that PC Principal and Leslie aren't what they seem. PC Principal later clashes with Jimmy Valmer, whose ideology clashes with his own, causing him to doubt himself. Adding to this doubt is when, after a PCA bro clicks on several ads, he finds one of himself and Leslie being used in a State Farm insurance ad, leaving him completely and utterly stunned. PC Principal then travels the world, killing any ads in human form. He leaves behind evidence that ads are planning to take over the world, with Leslie as their spearhead. PC Prinicpal then makes his way back to South Park and beats Leslie to death, setting the ads back in their plans. In the end, PC Principal remains at the school, though he's now a more benevolent figure as the human race is united against the ads. Trivia *He bears a passing physical and facial resemblance to Beavis and Butt-head villain Todd Ianuzzi, as well as being similarly arrogant and violent. *He is possibly one of the only villains to completely break Cartman, excluding Scott Tenorman. **However, while Cartman and PC Principal eventually came to better terms with each other, Scott Tenorman remained enemies with Cartman. *His frat house is comprised entirely of white men in their twenties who most likely came from privileged backgrounds. The reasons no minorities are included hasn't been explained, though is most likely just played out for irony. **The majority of these frat boys only adopted a PC mentality in the hopes of getting laid. PC Principal is the only one who is PC for the sake of it, hinting that he may have once been a genuinely good person whose temper turned him into one of the bullies he believes he's fighting. **Another possibility is that, in light of the demographics of South Park, PC Principal may simply be unable to create a more diverse fraternity as a result due to the town's low number of non-white residents. Also, in light of his colleagues being more concerned with sexual conquests than political correctness, their boorish behavior and attitudes could make women feel disgusted and thus not want to join the fraternity. *One of his attacks on Kyle involved breaking into his house in the middle of the night and filling his room with pigs that had "Biggit" painted on them. Given Kyle's Judaism, this could be considered an act of antisemitism, suggesting that PC Principal is himself a bigoted hypocrite. **Given how dedicated PC Principal is to his ideals, though, it could simply be a case of him being unaware of Kyle being Jewish. **it is almost definitely a case of PC Principal being dimwitted, he also threatened to break the legs of the school news editor over the term "retard", only for it to be revealed to be Jimmy (who has to walk on crutches). *In his first appearance, PC Principal would appear out of nowhere and heckle any white male who didn't choose his words carefully. In the episode where Cartman harasses the new Mexican student David, PC Principal does not appear. *Despite no longer being a villain, PC Principal's termination of Mr. Garrison from South Park Elementary causes major problems in subsequent seasons, as it inspired Garrison to run for president, eventually succeeding. Category:Mature Category:South Park Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Tyrants Category:Hypocrites Category:Leader Category:Thugs Category:Delusional Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Elitist Category:Fascists Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Oppressors Category:Redeemed Category:Anti-Villain Category:Affably Evil Category:Karma Houdini Category:Symbolic Category:Extremists Category:Nameless Category:Disciplinarians Category:Abusers Category:Conspirators Category:Honorable Category:Pawns Category:Vengeful Category:Murderer Category:Male Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Fighter Category:Brutes Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Fanatics Category:Mongers Category:Insecure Category:Wrathful Category:Necessary Evil Category:Criminals Category:Humanoid Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:In Love